


Christmas Tree Hunting

by lovetommo



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Adams-Foster family decides to go get a real Christmas tree with the help of Connor who is moving away soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Another old jonnor fanfic I wrote:)
> 
> *I don't own the Fosters*

It was a strange week in California, everyone was going crazy over the holidays, teens were stressing because finals were coming up, and it snowed. Yes, snowed. In California. Everybody was sure they were going to die.

It was Saturday morning and it was snowing again. It was only a couple of inches but it was still something to make everyone go crazy over. The Fosters decided they were going to get their Christmas tree today, a real one.

It was nearing ten and Mariana was ready to get the tree! She was ready to decorate the house inside and outside, bake Christmas cookies, and just have a joyful time with her family. This was the first Christmas that Callie and Jude were legally a part of the family.

The family was sat at the table eating their breakfast when they noticed a kid was missing. “Where’s Jude?” Jesus thought out loud.  
Everyone glanced at Jude’s seat and saw nothing but air. Stef sipped her tea and said. “He’s probably still sleeping. You know he’s on the phone till three every morning.”  
Callie looked at Stef with confusion, eyebrows furrowing. “Why is he on the phone so late?”

“Him and Connor have been talking every night since Connor is leaving after Christmas to move in with his mom,” Lena sighed sadly. “But it will be better for Connor, he’ll finally be accepted.”  
“At least you don’t have to hear him every night!” Jesus complained, munching on some bacon.

Mariana excused herself from the table and crept up to Jude’s room. She was decked out in Christmas pajamas. She has a santa shirt on with cute red sweatpants and fuzzy socks. She was ready for Christmas. She even had her nails painted with snowmen on them.

She knocked on his door but there was no answer. She opened it and saw Jude laying in bed with his phone in his hand next to his face. He must have fell asleep on the phone with Connor, she thought.  
Mariana sat down on the bed and lightly shook her brother. She would have pushed him off the bed to get him up but she knew he wasn’t having the best time lately. He started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Squinting them again when he saw the bright lights. Everything was even brighter because of the snow on the ground.

“Why is everything so bright?” He mumbled as he put his phone on the table and then rubbed his eyes.  
“It snowed, Judicorn!” Mari squealed once her brother was functioning properly. He smiled widely and said, “What, really!?”

He jumped out of bed and looked out the window. A tiny bit of snow was glittering softly on ground and it was still snowing.  
He looked back at Mariana and smiled joyfully. She walked over to him and flung her arm around his shoulder and said, “Why don’t we get some breakfast? We’re getting the Christmas tree later!”

He smiled slightly at her and walked downstairs. He was greeted with smiling faces of his family.  
“Morning, Bubba!” Lena said cheerfully. Everyone seemed to be so happy besides him. He smiled back at his mom and sat down. Stef handed him some pancakes and bacon. “You’re favorite.”  
“Thanks, Mom,” He smiled slightly and started picking around his food. Eating a few bites here and there.

Brandon noticed he wasn’t acting right so he decided to change the topic. “So, we’re getting the Christmas tree today moms?” Everyone automatically smiled at the mention of on the tree.  
Stef stood behind Lena and kissed her head. “We are, your Mama and I are planning on leaving in an hour so everyone hustle!”

Stef walked over to Jude who was sadly eating his pancakes. “Jude, honey, why don’t you invite Connor? I’m sure he’d love to tag along with this bunch!”  
Jude swallowed his pancakes with wide eyes, “Really mom?” She nodded at her son who jumped up from his chair and ran to his room yelling ‘thank you’s.’  
Jude walked to his room and grabbed his cellphone. He clicked Connor’s name and listened to the annoying ringing sound.

“Hello?” The other boy said once he answered.  
“Hey, Con. Question for you.” Jude stated as he searched through his wardrobe trying to find something to wear.  
“Yes, Jude?”  
“Well we’re getting all our Christmas decorations out today and getting our tree. Can you please come?” Jude begged.  
“You act like I’m going to say no dingus.” Connor laughed. “I’ll be there in a half hour.”  
“Okay, I love you,” Jude said before he hung up.  
“I love you too, babe.”  
—  
A half hour went by rather quickly when everyone is running around the house trying to get ready. Jude was sat in the living room waiting for Connor to arrive. He sat there playing some dumb game on his phone when there was a knock on the door.  
He jumped up from the couch and answered the door. Connor was standing with snow in his hair, wearing a scarf, a winter jacket, and gloves while shivering slightly.

“Hey,” Jude smiled. “Get in here before you freeze to death.”  
Connor quickly stepped into the warm, cozy house and took off his jacket. “Hi,” he smiled. Connor put his arms on Jude’s shoulders and Jude wrapped his around Connor’s waist and kissed him softly. Connor smiled right away as his boyfriend’s lips moved in sync with his.

“Boys, you know the rules!” Stef asserted, clapping her hands. Jude jumped slightly and pulled away leaving Connor pouting.  
“Good morning, Connor.” Stef smiled, crossing her arms.  
“Morning, Stef.” He replied. “Since you guys are getting your tree today, I thought I would get into the Christmas spirit…”  
Stef and Jude looked at Connor with confused looks. Connor was smirking and laughing like a madman. It was pretty weird. He tore off his hoodie that he was still wearing and under that hoodie, he was wearing the most ugliest Christmas sweater that Jude had ever seen.

It was a green sweater with a reindeer on it that was fuzzy and had actual jingle bells!  
“Oh my god, Con! You’re such a dork!”

Once everyone was ready, they all plied into the car. Somehow they all managed to fit, well Jude had to sit on Connor’s lap and Mariana had to sit on Callie’s but it worked. Lena decided to bring one of her Christmas CD’s along. So right now, everyone was screaming the lyrics to Frosty the Snowman.

It was lightly snowing outside, people’s houses were starting to get decorated, and everything just felt joyful for once. It was starting to feel like Christmas.  
Lena pulled into the place where they were going to purchase their Christmas tree. Mariana and Jude were the first ones out in the frosty air and then everyone else followed.

“Okay, kiddos!” Stef announced. “Go look around, holler if you find the perfect tree!”  
Jude looked over at Connor and grabbed his slightly cold hand, “Ready?”

Connor smiled eagerly and practically dragged his boyfriend across the outside store. He started running through the rows of trees, dragging Jude along behind him. “Calm down, why are you in such a rush?”  
“Because this is exciting!” He exclaimed kissing Jude’s cheek. “I want to find my boyfriend and his family the best tree! My dad always just gets the artificial trees.”

Jude smiled lovingly at him and threw his arms around Connor as snow delicately fell on them. He put his head on his shoulder and sighed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Connor asked as he rubbed Jude’s small back. Jude sniffed and said, “Sorry, I’m ruining your good day.”  
Connor shushed him and said, “No, no, no. Tell me what’s on your mind beautiful.”

Jude smiled sadly into his best friend’s shoulder. “This your last Christmas with us and I just don’t want you to leave.”  
Connor sighed and pulled Jude tighter in, if that was even possible. “Let’s not think about that right now, let’s focus on having a good day and getting the perfect Christmas tree, okay?”  
He pulled away and nodded. “Okay.”  
Connor kissed Jude on the lips quickly before intertwining their fingers and pulling Jude to this one tree. It was really, really, really short. Way too short for Jude’s liking.

He dragged him to another tree, it was a spruce. It was rather tall but also very fat, he wasn’t really sure that it would fit in their living room.  
Connor found another tree after that, it was a fraser fir. Jude smile and squeezed Connor’s hand. “I think this is the one!”

The family was back at the house around 12, they went with Connor’s Fraser Fir. which made him extremely happy.

Jesus and Brandon put it up on the stand in the corner of their living room while Connor, Jude, and Callie all went to the attic and got ornaments and other Christmas decorations. They brought down nearly ten boxes of decorations, Lena really loved her Holidays.

They all started to dance around the tree and put the ornaments on. Christmas music was casually playing on the record player and everyone was just enjoying being together. Brandon took a break from decorating the tree and decided to put some other things up around the house: Inflatable Santas, mistletoe, and festive blankets and pillows.

Towards the end of the day, the family was in the living room. They were all cuddled up by the fireplace watching Elf. Connor hopped up from Jude’s embrace and said, “I’m going to the kitchen. Anybody want anything?”  
“Pop corn!”  
“Soda!”  
“Chips!”  
“Hot chocolate!!!”  
“Cheese sticks!”  
Connor rolled his eyes and skipped out to the kitchen and got all the snacks prepared. At first he tried to carry everything in at once but he decided that would be a bad idea. He didn’t want it to end up on the floor.

“Judicorn!” He yelled. “Come help your lovely, amazing, hot, awesome and kind boyfriend!”  
He heard Jude mumble something about how much he hated Connor but he obviously didn’t mean it because within five seconds, he was in there to help.

“I hate you,” Jude muttered as he grabbed some of the snacks. He kissed Jude’s cheek with a laugh and both boys made their way into the living room. When they were walking in, Mariana squealed at the top of her lungs.

“Mariana!” Stef shouted.  
“They’re under the mistletoe!” She squealed again. Both of the boys looked up and she was right. Right up above them was a green mistletoe.  
“It is tradition,” Lena added with a smile.  
The boys laughed at Lena’s comment but just went along with it. Connor wrapped his free hand around Jude’s neck and pulled him in kissing him sweetly in front of everyone.

They pulled away, blushing deeply and awkwardly handed out everyone’s snacks. They got back onto the couch. Jude first, and then Connor wrapped up in Jude’s arms with a blanket over them. Jude kissed his head and smiled, “Thanks for today, Con.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“I had a good time,” Jude smiled.  
“Well, I’m glad.” Connor giggled.  
“I love you,” Jude whispered in Connor’s hair.  
“I love you too, Jude.” He whispered back sincerely. “Always, no matter how far apart.”


End file.
